What has been set in motion
by UNSC indomitable
Summary: One shot: What if Yuuto wasn't the only one who survived the Holy sword program? What if someone else had lived to make a contract with an unexpectedly byproduct of the program and how would it effect the future?


**Alright this was an idea that was kick around my head so I thought I would make a one shot of it.**

 **Anyway all rights to their owners as I own nothing.**

* * *

Darkness.

All I see is darkness.

Ever since they took the light. Leaving me with this, rage.

My name? You should know it. Because I'm the one who light was stolen when my grave was defied and that which was rightfully mine taken by those who think themselves worthy of it power.

But there was a reason as to why I was buried with the light.

Now...Now I'm going to take it back!

* * *

Then she awoke in a forest.

But not in her body as it was still bond, but her spirit.

"Where? Where am I?" She asked herself momentarily confused as to what had happened.

She then remembered what had happened, Excalibur it had been taken from her or at least what remained of the once holy blade.

She gritted her teeth upon feeling what had become of it.

'They bring only shame upon it.' She thought bitterly clinching her first.

But like this she was unable to do anything about it. What mattered was that she was here and she didn't have long to find what she needed before she faded.

She then took in her surroundings to find that she was in a snow covered forest. For a moment she wondered as to why she had been brought here, till the sound of still been crushed underfoot drew her attention away from her thoughts.

She walked, will more floated toward the source of the sound. As she approached she then realized it was more then one person trudging through the snow as she then came across two sets of foot prints.

It was impossible to tell who had made them but from their size, it was obvious those who had made them were still only in their teens.

"But why would they be out here?" She asked herself as she finally noticed the trail of blood beside one of the tail of foot prints.

"Unless..." It was definitely a possibility.

She then moved forward to find two teens, a male and a female. They were far enough way from one another to be unaware of one another yet...

She then felt a wave pass over her. She then looked down to see her body beginning to fade away she was quickly running out of time.

So she had to choose between the two teens. And for some reason she was drawn to the girl. Unlike the boy, she was unnoticed by anything nor anyone, yet she drew her in like a moth to a flame.

She was unremarkable and yet there was something that grabbed her and drew her in.

'Why her? What's so special about her? It's obvious the boy has more skill for what I need. But why then am I drawn to her?' She asked herself as she now approached the girl of around 13-14 years of age.

Her had a mess of short brown hair, a basic set of she set of blue jeans and a white shirt that didn't even fitter correctly. It was when she had got a glimpse of her eyes she knew as to why this was. Her eyes were ones she knew, because every time she had looked in a mirror. They were a marvelous green as green as any high-quality Jade in the world that showed the world that the person behind them would never give in, to anything. But yet the were unrefined something she could easily fix.

It was only now as she made her final approached towards this child that she finally noticed that the girl was missing her right arm at around the elbow.

It was obvious she didn't have long to live. As she came close she could now hear her crying softly to herself.

* * *

The girl who had forgotten her name long ago had willingly given it up for what she had been told was, 'To become the welder of the greatest weapon in history. Excalibur!'.

Only to end up being betrayed by those who she had come to trust. Now she was left only to die by either blood loss or the poisonous gas that had been used on the others subject.

'I'm so pathetic. I can't even.' She broke down crying more at this point knowing she had fail herself and her friend and was now going to die like the rest of them.

"Do you wish to live?" Came a voice.

She then looked up to find a spirit that had suddenly appearing in front of her. It was impossible to make out any details of the spirit only that it looked human.

"I...I want...to...live." She barely chocked out.

"Very well. But I must warn you there's a price." The spirit warned her.

"Wh...what...price?" She was barely keeping conscious at this point.

"You don't have the time to explain. I need your answer." Came the reply has spirit started to fade in front of her.

"I...I...acc...accept..." It was at this point that she had passed out but it was enough.

With those words the contract had been forged, as spirit of Artoria Pendragon the rightful King of Britain now entered the girls body. The magical energy course through her body. Acting both as savior and destroyer, as she cleared her system of anything harmful and at the same time regenerating her appendage and any damaged organs.

It took only seconds Artoria but to that she was helping the pain seemed to last an eternity. As she felt as if her body were being melted and reforge. Which wasn't that far from the truth.

Till it abruptly stopped. Leaving her feeling dazed, tired and very confused as to where that had just happened.

"What just. AH!" She then cried in pain moving before her body had fully recovered.

But knowing she didn't have the time to sit around, not with executors from the church coaming the forest for the two escapees. Just as she got up and started moving a voice whispered it way into her ear.

' _What's your name child_?' Asked a voice, to which she immediately began to look for it source.

' _I'm not out there, but rather in here._ ' Came the voice again then she remembered.

"Who? Who are you?" She asked.

' _I'm the spirit which you accepted in order to survive. But this is not the place nor the time for me to explain. Look to you right hand child._ ' She did as instructed and saw in her new arm was a sword unlike any she had ever seen.

It was a sword but a sword that made his skin crawl. Its blade was black as the blackest night running through it were red highlights that reminded her of freshly spilled blood. Along with the blade she now noticed the armor that was on her was of the same type and colour.

"What..what is this?" She shock upon seeing both the sword in her right hand and the black armor now covering most of her body.

' _What you looking at is Excalibur. Before it was modified by the Gods. Along with the armor gift from Merlin himself._ ' The voice explain.

"You. You are." She couldn't believe it.

It was. It was him! There was no other way to explain this.

' _Yes. I am King Arther, the one true king of Britain._ ' Said Artoria confirming her identity from her past life. ' _I as know you life to be in danger as such I must teach you how to hide you blade._ ' She then told her host.

As even distorts as it was, Excaliburs energy was extremely easy to identify even by none Gods and Devils thanks to it myth. So it was essential that she taught her host how to both dismiss and call for the blade at will.

"Why? And what's wrong with you blade?" She asked.

Artoria knew what she was referring to. It was the fact that instead of this glowing beacon of hope and justice it was now reduced to this. A shell of it glory, but in truth it wasn't the true Excalibur either it was just what ever remained of the sword recreated by the world unknown to the Gods at large.

' _I didn't have the time to explain everything now. But if you wish to live then you must listen to what I have to say._ ' Artoria was very instinct on this as she knew the moment they stepped out of this magical barrier they would have to hit the ground running as she had no interest in meeting with the Gods this day.

At least until the girl she was contracted with had sufficient fighting skill. As she was going to need them sooner then she would imagine. Still her host remained quiet so she continued.

' _Now close your eye and I want you to imagine a lake. Can you see it?_ ' Asked Artoria.

"I can. It's beautiful."

' _Good, do you see the sword in you hand?_ '

Her host looked down to find a very familiar looking Excalibur in her hands. Words failed to describes beauty, no beauty only dirtied the blade she was seen it was truly a sight to behold.

"Amazing. Is this really Excalibur?" She asked in aww of blade.

' _Yes what you see in your mind, it the true form of Excalibur._ ' Artoria confirmed that she continued. ' _Now throw Excalibur into the lake._ '

And in her Mindscape she oblige, throwing Excalibur into the lake. She then opened them to find that both the blackened blade and armor had disappeared from sight.

' _Very good._ _eventually this will become like a second thought to you as you become familiar in the technique._ ' Artoria reassured her host.

"Still why's Excalibur like this?" Asked her host once again.

Artoria sighed to herself. This wasn't the time nor the place to talk about this, especially when she wasn't completely sure herself why Excalibur was like this.

' _I do not. BEHIND YOU!_ ' Cried Artoria as her host quickly when onto a combat roll which saved her from being decapitated.

It was in mid roll that Artoria took control knowing full well that her host wouldn't have the necessary combat experience needed to survived this encounter.

As she then finished the roll she dawned her armor and came up with a wide sweep of her blade forcing her attacker back. Take completely aback by both the fact the test subject was fighting back let alone was armed.

Still he recovered quickly as he launch a underhanded strike which was quickly blocked as he quickly found himself the one on the defensive as she rained blow after blow onto him, chipping away at his defenses.

"Just what are you?" He asked but he would never get his answer as Artoria finally broke his guard and quickly planted her blade squarely into his chest.

It was after she made sure that he was dead that she relinquish her control back to her host.

"What-t...what just happened?" She asked in a stunned haze unsure as to what had just happened.

' _You killed him. Well me mostly, anyway we can't stay here._ ' Artoria said unsure that she would have the strength needed to face another challenge.

In this contract she was just a mentor for her host. She was also able to take control over her host for a certain amount of time, but doing so was very exhausting to her and her host. Still she could easily get around this if she took over her body. Still that wasn't an option she wanted to use especially after she had just forged a contract like this just to waste it.

"I...I..." Artoria knew that she probably hadn't killed anyone before she she was a Christian, and Christians didn't really kill or used killing as the last resort when it came to defending themselves.

' _I know. It's hard to take another's life, but sometimes you have too. But it should never be easy, because the day it becomes easy is the day you have to give up your sword. Less you become which you seek to destroy._ ' Arther told her hoping that would help.

"I, I never thought I would." She then trailed off unable to being herself to say it.

But before she was able to completely explain to Artoria what it was she was feeling about this. A voice called out behind them causing Artoria to curse to herself. As much as she wanted to help her through this like a knight should they didn't haven't the time to stand around do that.

' _We have to go!_ ' Artoria pleaded to the girl.

She didn't respond immediately which quickly raised alarm bells in Artorias mind. It was mostly likely that she had pushed to far too fast for her to deal with but she couldn't do anything else to help her.

' _Come on. We have to leave._ ' She pleaded again.

"Why?" She then asked.

It was painful obvious that she was distort by the tone in her voice. It was at this point that Artoria was tempted to be the king that she used to be. But she remember what had happened to those who followed her. The king that couldn't understand people and how it had ruined many of her friends live.

So she stuck with trying to being kind and understanding. To treat her as any new soldier that had just come back from his first time they had killed another and need help with dealing with what they had done. Especially when it was someone who never thought they were the one to do it.

' _You want to live, don't you?_ '

"I don't know."

' _You have a right to live. If not for yourself, then for others. Remember those who aren't living now. Live for them._ ' Artoria said digging into her most recent memories.

Oh how they had made her retch at what the church had done. To even allow such a thing in this time let alone her kingdom! They would've come to regret such action and possibly still would if she had her way.

She then made a note to destroy as much church properly as possible, well at least as much as her host wants to at any rate.

"But. They're died, why does it matter if I live?"

' _Because, if you don't who well? Who will remember them? And more importantly would they want you to live for them. To at least keep their memories alive?_ '

She then stayed silent for about ten seconds before she started moving forward.

"Thank you. Arthur I'm just glad to have someone how's looking out for me now." This stung Artoria more then she would know.

It wasn't that she was truly her to watch over her unfortunately. As there was another reason as to why she was here. Still that didn't mean that she couldn't help her in attempting to build a life outside of all this. It was the least she could do for her, even if she herself doubted that should be able to live normally after everything that had happened to her and was going to happen in the near future to fill her contract.

' _You shouldn't be thanking me. If anything I should be the one apologizing to you."_ Artoria admitted, now somewhat ashamed of doing this without her permission along with this whole façade she was now playing.

Is wasn't the way a knight let alone a king should be doing. In making a false promise to a tortured child.

"I understand that you did it to save me. Still we'll talk about it later." Her host said now braking into a run.

' _Very well. We do have much more to discuss. Also you still_ _you haven't given me your name._ ' To which Artoria gotten in reply.

"I have no name. Or at least not one worth knowing now." She replied as they ran further into the forest and away from the only place she had ever known.

* * *

Demi-servant

Host: **_Unknown_**

Spirit: _**Artoria Pendragon**_

* * *

States:

Strength: C

Endurance: B+

Agility: C++

Mana: D-

Luck: D+

Noble Phantasm: A+

* * *

Class skills:

Magical resistance: EX

Up from it original state thanks to what she injured at the hands of the Holy sword program. It's boosted for It original B- do to the fact her body now see most forms of outside magical energy as dangerous to it own.

* * *

Person skills:

Blessing from the Lady of the Lake: C+

Gaining the Blessings from the Lady of the Lake, all water no matter what state cannot impede her. It also allows her to manipulating it as if it were own hand to clear the way forward or to impede the enemy. But unfortunately can't be used as an offensive weapon under the oath she swore to the Lady of the Lake that she would never miss use this ability to harm others.

Mana blast: A

Able to increase ones own ability by infusing their body and weapons with magical energy. Allow it to be used in both offensively and defensively and is able to allow the user to destroy weapons of none divine in a single strike.

* * *

Noble Phantasms:

Caliburn: Sword of blackened Victory: A+

Not wishing for her sword to be associated with the reforged Excaliburs. Caliburn is Excalibur before it was granted the abilities that would ultimately lead to it destruction, as to the design of Morgen Lay Fay.

* * *

 **Alright thanks for reading this one shot.**

 **Just a couple of quick notes as well.**

 **The Caliburn design I'm using is the ascension Secretcalibur design from mysterious X from F/GO not the original from Alter in Heavens feel.**

 **Also this isn't Saber but a mix between, Saber and this universe Arthur. But regardless have the Excalibur fragments removed from her body having an obvious very negative effected her spirit. As well as hinted to there was a reason as to why she was bared with those Excalibur fragments.**

 **Also it doesn't have to be an OC but** **Yuuto but then you have to crate a whole new time line and...well I think you get the point. Still it's there for those who want the challenge.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, as this idea came into my head so I thought I would put it out there and see if anyone could do anything with it. If you do PM me if you want it on one condition. It might be a bit hard but it's something that everyone wants. Just finished the story even if it takes years that's all I'm asking.**


End file.
